


Sunset Secrets

by LordYouko



Series: A Man's Worth [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Aristocracy, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Control, Control Issues, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drama, Fluff, Inucest, King Sesshoumaru, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Royalty, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Man’s Worth. Having children is not the easiest task under the best of circumstances, but especially not for two brothers who have never really been…parent material. SessInu yaoi D/s, M-PREG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Secrets

**_Story: Sunset Secrets_ **

**_Summary:_** Sequel to A Man’s Worth. Having children is not the easiest task under the best of circumstances, but especially not for two brothers who have never really been…parent material. SessInu yaoi D/s, M-PREG.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don’t own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic.

 ** _Warnings:_** This fic will contain yaoi, D/s, violence, M-PREG and LEMONS.

**Chapter 1 – Birthday Surprises**

Inuyasha groaned as he threw of the blankets and swung his legs off the huge, foofy bed, gingerly stepping down on the floor.

His bum hurt at the effort and Inuyasha gritted his teeth and ignored it as he got to his feet. That caused a sharp lance of pain through his ass and Inuyasha momentarily cursed his own huge appetites and his mate’s huge dick.

He needed a shower but he needed to see his mate more. It was a special day, after all.

Quickly pulling on some clothes, he limped slowly out the bedchamber (which in his opinion was unnecessarily spacious, especially when your ass felt like it had a hangover) and made his way into his brother’s study.

The demon Lord stood at the window with some papers in his hands, sipping tea while a servant knelt at his feet holding up a silver platter in case he wanted to put the cup down.

The sight didn’t fail to bring a blush to Inuyasha’s lips; even after three years in this castle, he still hadn’t got used to all the servants and slaves and the abject servility demanded of them by tradition. After Sesshoumaru had presented him in court as his mate, the servants in the castle had tried to treat him in a similar way. He’d quickly put a stop to that with a few satisfying smacks upside their heads. They gradually fell into a pleasant routine where Sesshoumaru was treated as the Lord of the Castle and Inuyasha held a strange position as one of them, and at the same time, the only one who was Sesshoumaru’s equal.

Inuyasha had to admit he had not expected the respect and love with which Sesshoumaru always treated him. Sure, they still sparred – verbally and physically – and sure a day didn’t go by when they didn’t call each other names, but Sesshoumaru had never treated him as an inferior in front of others or in private. Inuyasha had been more compliant to taking his orders once he realised they were given for a good reason, rather than to humiliate him.

“Morning,” Inuyasha mumbled sleepily, and Sesshoumaru turned around, putting his cup of tea down without looking. The servant holding the platter remained perfectly still.

“Did you sleep well, puppy?”

Inuyasha blushed, ears flickering happily at the nickname which he was still try to convince himself he hated. “Like a log,” he announced, limping inside to perch on his brother’s desk. He wanted to go up to the demon Lord and kiss him but Sesshoumaru didn’t look kindly on him displaying affection in front of others, even if the only other person present was a servant.

“Naoki, you can go,” Inuyasha said to the kneeling man.

Naoki looked up, slight surprise showing on his face. When Sesshoumaru remained silent, he quickly got to his feet and hurried away, hoping his hesitation hadn’t been noticed. Early on after Inuyasha’s arrival, Sesshoumaru had taught the retainers a painful lesson in obeying his mate.

“Have you finally learned your place as Lord of the Manor?” Sesshoumaru asked, amused.

Inuyasha snorted. “As if I’d ever want to be like _your_ high and mighty ass. No, I just needed us to be alone so I could do this.”

He reached up and pulled the demon Lord down in a searing kiss. “Happy Birthday, brother,” he whispered.

Sesshoumaru kept him from pulling away with a hand in the small of his back. “I hope you don’t think you are getting away without giving me a present,” he teased, letting his hand travel discreetly downwards.

Despite the dull pain in his ass, Inuyasha felt his cock stir excitedly to have his mate’s hand in such a delicious place and he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. “The whole freakin’ kingdom’s gonna be celebrating for you today. Isn’t that enough?” he asked, tilting his head back to meet the other’s eyes.

Sesshoumaru hummed softly, playing with perked up puppy ears and the back of his neck. “There is something my mate can give me that my subjects cannot.”

Inuyasha grinned, happily leaning into the touch. “Well, I’m not sure my ass can handle any more today, so I have another present for you.”

Sesshoumaru drew back curiously. Inuyasha felt his heart hammering in his chest and took a deep breath.

“I want – I mean, do you wanna have a kid?”

Sesshoumaru froze and Inuyasha winced as the fingers playing lazily with his neck tightened.

“What did you say?” Sesshoumaru demanded, wrenching his head back by the neck with a little more roughness than he’d intended, impatient to meet his mate’s eyes to ensure this wasn’t some sort of a joke.

He could see the uncertainty and slight fear in the hanyou’s eyes as Inuyasha met his gaze steadily. But he couldn’t bring himself to repeat the question and he patiently waited for Sesshoumaru to respond.

“Do you understand the implications of what you ask?” Sesshoumaru asked cautiously. “It is not something to be decided on a whim. Male pregnancies are –”

Inuyasha let out a frustrated snarl and wrenched his head out of his mate’s grip. “I know all of that, bastard. Ya think I’d just spring something like that on you without having thought about it? I’ve been thinkin about it for a while. I waited to tell you today so–”

A cold pit developed in his stomach as it occurred to him that Sesshoumaru was about to say no. His ears wilted dejectedly despite the defiant scowl he kept firmly pasted on his face.

“Nevermind,” he said brusquely, standing up, “Just forget I asked _mmmph!_ ”

His body was deliciously squished against his mate’s as Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of his head and forced him into a kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was the most exciting visit to the healer’s Inuyasha had known till now. The stark, sparingly decorated rooms didn’t seem so gloomy and depressing anymore as he and Sesshoumaru waited for the head healer to come out and meet them.

Before long, the young bear demon with a small, reassuring smile was walking towards them. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got to their feet and the healer, whose name was Minoru, bowed slightly to Inuyasha and deeply to Sesshoumaru.

“Otanjoubi medetou gozaimasu, my Lord,” he greeted. Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgement of the greeting. Minoru turned and led the way to his inner offices. He politely pretended to not notice the way Inuyasha was limping.

Once inside, he looked from Sesshoumaru, who stood protectively in front of his mate, to Inuyasha who was nervously, almost unconsciously rubbing his belly, and smiled knowingly.

“Ah. Pregnancy is the purpose of this visit then,” he said, and Inuyasha turned bright red.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head approvingly at the healer’s astuteness.

“Examine him,” Sesshoumaru said, stepping back slightly. “I would know if he is ready to be with child.” The hanyou seemed panicked for a moment and glanced back worriedly at the demon Lord.

“Lord Inuyasha, if you would lie down here for me please,” said Minoru, gently bringing Inuyasha’s attention to him. Inuyasha nodded doubtfully and climbed onto the examination table, moving to awkwardly and self-consciously lie down on the table.

Minoru stepped up to him and placed two fingers on his chest right over his heart, mindful to not prick him with his thick claws. Closing his eyes, he pressed down lightly.

A minute later, he opened his eyes and took his hand away, moving onto his stomach. He asked the hanyou to turn over then and continued with his examination. Inuyasha did as he was asked, relieved when the healer confined himself to poking him in his upper back in a few places and didn’t venture in the ass area.

“You may sit up now, Lord Inuyasha,” he said, and the hanyou did so quickly.

Minoru turned to Sesshoumaru. “He is perfectly healthy, my Lord. His body is prepared to bear the burden of carrying a child.”

Inuyasha felt heat creep up to his cheek, uncomfortable with however veiled an implication that the healer knew that he took it up the ass.

“However, I will need to examine both of your mating marks before I can inform you further about the pregnancy,”  he said.

Inuyasha frowned. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

 “It is just part of the examination,” Minoru smiled reassuringly. To assuage the hanyou’s doubts, Minoru looked to Sesshoumaru enquiringly. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and sat down gracefully in a chair so that the healer, who was much shorter, could examine his neck and the mark on it. He pulled the mass of silver hair over one shoulder and slid the haori of his shoulder so that Minoru could see the two tiny fang marks that were barely visible in the skin. If one didn’t look closely, they might well be freckles or natural marks.

Minoru leaned down to study them better and frowned, running his thumb lightly over it. Sesshoumaru remained still and steady till the healer drew back and turned back to Inuyasha.

“May I see yours, Inuyasha-sama?”

Inuyasha looked at him warily and uncovered his own mark. Minoru could not hold back a hiss of surprise.

The mark was raw and scabbed, as though it had never quite healed properly. The skin was abrasive and agitated, and Minoru could see two mounds clearly where fangs pierced skin and flesh. Keeping one eye warily on Inuyasha, Minoru brushed his thumb over the marks as lightly as possible.

Inuyasha jumped reflexively, a shudder going through his frame, and stared at Minoru in shock.

“Wh-what the hell just happened?” he demanded. “That never happens when I touch it.”

Minoru was staring wide eyed at Sesshoumaru. Seeing the fierce look on the demon Lord’s face, he bit his lip and shook his head, a sad look creeping into his eyes. “You need not worry, Inuyasha-sama. It is perfectly normal.”

Inuyasha nodded, then hesitated. “Does that mean…we can-?”

Minoru smiled. “You may begin trying to conceive. I can give you the relevant literature on the pregnancy and answer any questions you may have.”

“Can I ask you when _he_ ain’t around?” Inuyasha asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru, resolutely ignoring the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Although I guess he’d need to hear the answers too huh?” he added doubtfully.

Minoru smiled. “Sesshoumaru-sama is knowledgeable in all relevant matters, Inuyasha-sama. I would be happy to answer your questions alone if the king doesn’t mind.

“He doesn’t,” Inuyasha assured him, glaring pointedly at the demon Lord, who was amused at his mate’s embarrassment but inclined his head.

“Do not fill his head with nonsense,” Sesshoumaru warned, walking towards the doorway.

“Yes, my Lord,” Minoru smiled as Inuyasha grinned.

Behind Inuyasha’s back, Minoru glanced gravely at Sesshoumaru once who nodded imperceptibly in return.

___________________________________________________________________________

“So…how exactly does this work?” Inuyasha asked, plopping comfortably into one of the chairs in front of Minoru’s desk, swivelling it around to face the bear demon who was still standing at the foot of the examination table. “Ya know, where does…I mean _how_ does it - ?”

“There are herbs that I will prepare for you to take for Sesshoumaru-sama’s seed to be absorbed into your body during copulation,” Minoru stated. “The time it takes for them to take effect varies for each demon, but before long, you will be pregnant.”

“See, that’s the thing,” Inuyasha said thoughtfully, playing with a crystal paperweight he found on the demon’s desk. “Where exactly is the child gonna go? I don’t know all that much about females but I do know that kid ain’t got no place to go inside _my_ body.”

“Your body will adapt,” Minoru assured him. “That is what the herbs are for; to make the required structural changes, so to speak. Has my Lord seen Sesshoumaru-sama transform?”

“If you mean him turning into a huge-ass hound as big as a freakin mountain, then yeah, I have,” Inuyasha answered gruffly, remembering the deadly beast that was his brother’s true form.

Minoru nodded. “Similarly, all demon bodies are built to grow and change according to necessity.”

“What if I can’t?” Inuyasha asked, sounding suddenly vulnerable. “I mean, I’m not a full demon. What if my hanyou body’s fucked up in some way so that I can’t bear a child?”

“You have the blood of your father, the great phantom lord in your veins,” Minoru reminded him gently. “You _will_ be able to conceive.”

Inuyasha nodded, processing this information thoughtfully.

“Hey,” he grinned, head snapping up to meet the bear demon’s eyes gleefully. Minoru took an unconscious step back warily. “If strong blood’s all it takes, does that mean Sesshoumaru can also get pupped if he- ?”

Minoru turned white. “No!” he shouted before the hanyou could complete the blasphemous sentence. “No, Lord Sesshoumaru could never – even if he – no!”

Inuyasha stared at him, bemused. “But you said any demon can – ”

Minoru looked like he was about to pass out. “I meant betas,” Minoru clarified in a strangled sort of voice. “Only a beta male, who bears the mark of his alpha, has the ability to bear a child.”

Inuyasha looked away, suddenly ashamed, all trace of amusement gone. Minoru sighed, taking pity on him.

“It is because bearing a child is about the most arduous things that exist,” he explained, “Nature did not wish for such a burden to fall on one alone.”

“Is it that hard?” Inuyasha asked suddenly. “To be pupped, I mean. Will it be hell?”

“In the arms of a strong, supportive alpha, it is one of the most beautiful experiences you will have,” Minoru answered softly.

“So how’s it going to come out?” Inuyasha asked abruptly. “Out my a-“

“No!” Minoru interrupted, shaken by his disturbing line of thought. “No, although all of your orifices will be receptive to your mate’s seed once you take the herbs, your child will need to be cut out of you when the time comes. I can give you something for the pain but that is the only way.”

Inuyasha nodded. He wasn’t that worried; he’d had a poisoned hand through his stomach before, after all. How much worse could this be?

“Thanks,” he said, getting to his feet.

Minoru bowed, hiding his relief. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this embarrassed. Higher level youkai had more tact than wording their questions so crudely. Even the few lower level youkai he’d dealt with had never caused him to so much as bat an eye.

“About these herbs,” Inuyasha turned with a hand on the door handle. “Do I have to take them right before Sesshoumaru and I–”

“You may take them any time during the day,” Minoru interrupted hastily.

Inuyasha nodded and left.

Minoru slumped in his chair and allowed his head to fall on the wooden desk with a thud.

___________________________________________________________________________

The celebration for the king’s birthday was a grand occasion.

It was the beginning of November, the time when autumn came to an end. Some trees were still aflame with the beautiful colours of autumn, while some trees had lost their leaves already and stood bare and still. A chill wind was blowing, heralding the beginning of winter, and colourful leaves carried over the kingdom of the West on this day considered to be one of the most propitious.

The large courtyard of the palace was filled for once; commoners had been admitted onto the castle ground on the special occasion. The younger youkai, who had heard stories and legends about the Taiyoukai but never seen him, jostled each other to get to the front, hoping to get a glimpse of him. Closer inside was the row of nobles and courtiers, come to pay their respect on the occasion. Everyone was dressed in their finest; the nobles were bedecked in ornamental swords and jewels while the commoners had put on the newest, cleanest clothes they owned.

The chirping of crickets and bell crickets was almost drowned out by the cheer of the crowd when Sesshoumaru entered, with his mate by his side. The demon Lord looked resplendent in the ceremonial gold and white clothing, bakusaiga at his side. The wind played with silver hair and silver clothes embroidered beautifully with gold thread; for those who were laying eyes on the demon Lord for the first time, he looked every bit the ethereal vision that legends had grown around.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged amused glances as they saw the youngsters whispering and pointing frantically at bakusaiga and tessaiga, unaware that the royal pair could hear them.

The royal priest, a hunch-backed middle-aged man wearing flowing ceremonial robes tottered over, flanked by four men.

“By the grace of the gods, we are afforded the chance to once again celebrate the beginning of another year of our beloved King’s reign,” the priest began in his slow, droning voice. “May the Gods continue to bless us with their favour and may there be a hundred thousand days like this one.”

Inuyasha discreetly raised a hand to his mouth to hide his smirk behind his sleeve. Why Sesshoumaru allowed this charade to continue year after year, he didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was any more religious than Inuyasha himself. They had both fought and killed the legendary “gods” and knew that gods bled just as youkai did. “You will see someday, the value of rituals to a kingdom,” Sesshoumaru had told Inuyasha in the first year when the hanyou had asked.

The priest made a gesture and one of the men behind him stepped forward. It was a peasant. Although dressed in the best clothes he owned, his attire was nonetheless abysmal before the other three - a merchant, a noble, and, and a soldier. Brawny, sun burnt arms and bare, hardened feet bore testament to a lifetime spent labouring in fields. And just as eloquent were his face and eyes, drawn and tired from mindless work.

He stepped forward till he stood a few feet from the king, then dropped to his knees and said the ritual words.

“May the Gods bring abundance and prosperity to the land of West. To my Lord, we offer everything mother nature graces us with for our humble efforts and beg that he grant us a place in his kingdom.”

A single ear of rice was placed in his rigid fingers and his arms were outstretched towards Sesshoumaru. There was a pause as the king ritually inspected the offering and then slowly reached to out to gracefully take it from the man’s hands. The peasant immediately bowed his head to the ground, hands at the side of his head, allowing his forehead to touch the dust before Sesshoumaru’s feet as was appropriate for his blood and station.

Ancient tradition dictated that subjects present the king with lavish tribute on his birthday in gratitude for having them under his protection. The tribute would go up to as much as 50 to 75 percent of the year’s produce, and heaps upon heaps of gold and jewels. The nobility would thrive on the excess while the rest of the kingdom went hungry. Inu no Taisho, and after him Sesshoumaru, had abolished this custom, replacing it with a symbolic tribute.

The next person to step forward was the merchant. He also knelt like the peasant had, holding a small jewel in his outstretched palms.

“May the gods keep the Land of the West flourishing, with wealth and affluence. To my Lord, we offer everything the fates have graced us with for our humble efforts and beg that he grant us a place in his kingdom.”

When Sesshoumaru took the jewel, the merchant bowed down, but with his hands crossed in front of him, forehead just short of touching the hands, signifying his status above the peasants.

The soldier’s offering was a small, razor sharp naked blade. It wasn’t a fully forged weapon; it would be an insult to presume to give the king a weapon made from ordinary hands. Instead, the solder’s hands calloused with wars, skilfully held up the double edged blade, offering it to the king.

“May the gods keep the land of the West safe from its enemies. To my Lord, we offer our blades and our life and beg that he grant us a place in his kingdom.”

A servant discretely stepped forward holding a silk cloth with which to wrap the naked blade before the king touched it, but Sesshoumaru ignored him, picking it up with his own bare hands without spilling a single drop of blood, earning respect anew in the eyes of his soldiers. The soldier dropped to one knee and touched his fist to the ground, bowing his head.

For the final offering, Inuyasha stepped forward and stood in front of Sesshoumaru.

Looking up into his mate’s eyes, Inuyasha reflected that it had been hard getting used to this world. The hardest to get used to were these traditions that demanded nothing less than abject servility and obsequiousness toward the ruler. Suddenly, Jaken’s sycophantic behaviour had made a lot more sense; it was in the very blood of all these youkai. Inuyasha, who had been born and raised on the fringes of human and youkai world, had no more than an outsider’s knowledge of it.

But it meant a great deal that all the kowtowing, day in and day out, didn’t seem to affect Sesshoumaru any more than the insults he’d spouted at him his whole life had. He been born too immersed in these traditions to be uncomfortable around them but to Inuyasha, it was no small comfort that even amidst them, he still remained the same man that the hanyou had known all these years when Sesshoumaru had stalked him in his own world - a world of forests and wars, travelling simply without luxuries or an entourage. Now, it was Inuyasha’s turn to learn to adapt to Sesshoumaru’s.

“As your brother and mate, I offer you everything I am,” he said quietly, mouthing the ritual words of the submissive partner. No symbolic object was offered, signifying Inuyasha’s offering of his entire being to the King.

The priest then gathered the symbolic items and placed them on a platter held by an altar boy in a loin cloth, to be taken away. The four pillars of the kingdom had pledged their loyalty to the king, and the Taiyoukai had accepted the symbolic tribute, allowing the people another year under his protection.

Cheers rang out as eight slaves came forward, carrying two golden thrones on their backs. The thrones were placed behind Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and two small slaves in loin cloths came forward, holding silk footrests and placed them at the foot of the thrones. The king and his mate took their seats and servants came forward to kneel discreetly next to them, holding goblets of water and refreshments on silver platters.

The crowd quieted down when Sesshoumaru raised a hand.

“The day’s festivities may now commence,” Sesshoumaru said quietly.

 In place of the ritual celebrations that surrounded the lengthy process of presenting tribute in the ancient times, Sesshoumaru had started a new tradition.

Those of his subjects who wished to perform for the king would get a chance to come forward and show off their skills. Only the best performers were selected from those who applied, through a strict process judged by the royal dancers, musicians and performers.

At sunset, the performances would come to a close and everyone – nobles and commoners alike – would adjourn to the grand hall where a lavish feast was hosted by the castle. The most beautiful works of art created during the year by the finest of the palace artists would decorate this grand hall; it was considered to be the highest honour for an artist to have his work displayed here.

The first of the performances was a tastefully written and brilliantly enacted drama by a group of up and coming artists. It ended with the actors taking a bow amongst enthusiastic applause from the audience. As they went off stage, talent managers could be seen discreetly approaching them.

Dance, music, displays of marksmanship, prowess in weaponry, high fashion, and various other performances made time pass in a flash. During them, servants unobtrusively served refreshments to the guest and to the royal couple.

It was past midday when one of the courtiers came forward and bowed low before the king.

“On behalf of the Land of the West, I wish my Lord a hundred thousand returns of the day. Please accept this small token of our love and gratitude.”

Seventeen servants came forward holding platters on which were placed elegant sculptures carved from the finest, most expensive marble. The servants stood neatly in line before the demon Lord.

Inuyasha did his best to hide his annoyance at this naked extravagance and the subtle challenge to Sesshoumaru’s authority. The expensive material, worth its weight in gold, was clearly on display instead of the craftsmanship. Inuyasha could never understand why these rich idiots even bothered to play such power politics. It wasn’t like they could ever pose any real challenge to Sesshoumaru. His brother hadn’t inherited their father’s position; he’d won it all over again with blood, steel, and fang. Then baring this wealth, gained from position rather than merit was something Inuyasha would have thought to be a slap in the face in and of itself; but apparently, it was not.

Sesshoumaru was about to respond when a small commotion caught his attention.

One of the courtiers had just been elbowed by a small boy who was glaring fiercely and clutching the thin, emaciated wrist of an elderly man. Sesshoumaru looked just in time to see the richly bedecked courtier’s face twist in anger at being accosted by a peasant. His hand flew to the hand of the ornate sword at his waist but was caught in a firm grip before he could draw it.

He looked up and frowned to see the king’s half-demon mate standing before him.

“There will be no bloodshed on this auspicious day,” Inuyasha said with quiet authority that made the courtier look at him in surprise.

When Sesshoumaru had returned from his wanderings and introduced his brother as his mate, everyone had assumed the half-demon would know his place and keep his head down and mouth closed. But Inuyasha had surprised them, with grace and dignity that seemed to be in his blood, although he was still learning the intricacies of courtesy at court. And Lord Sesshoumaru had surprised them by affording Inuyasha all the privileges that came of being the mate of the ruling Lord of the West. Although clearly the alpha in the mating, the demon Lord had never yet overridden any of the hanyou’s orders, or given him the slightest insult.

The courtier was therefore reluctant to publicly denounce the half-breed as he so itched to do for even daring to put his dirty half-demon hands on him.

“My Lord, this peasant has impugned my honor – ”

“Only coz you wouldn’t let us through, you fat jerk!” came a resolute voice.

Inuyasha looked down at a well-muscled boy no older than twelve glaring daggers at the courtier. Upon feeling Inuyasha’s eyes on him, he quickly knelt on the ground and pressed his forehead to the dirt.

“Forgive me, my Lord,” he said softly, without looking up. “I will bear any punishment you see fit but I had to come. My grandfather – ”

There was a hard rap of a wooden stick on his back.

“Be quiet, you idiot,” a voice hissed.

Behind him, a hunched old man with a white beard bowed on the floor behind the boy.

“My Lord, I apologise for my grandson. He is impetuous and I regret to say I have failed to teach him manners – ”

“Hang on. I want to hear what the kid has to say, old man,” Inuyasha interrupted, amused. The boy raised his head up hopefully.

“Thank you, Lord Inuyasha! This is my grandfather and for the past many months, he has been working on a present for Sesshoumaru-sama. But when we tried to come present it to him, that man –” he glared at the apoplectic courtier  “- wouldn’t let us through.”

“A present?” Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking at the elderly man. The boy nodded eagerly and elbowed his grandfather. “Show him, grandpa!”

The elderly man didn’t move from his bow. The boy frowned impatiently and quickly snatched some scrolls from behind his grandfather’s back. The older man sat up and made a despairing sound, but the boy was too quick; he’d already handed the scrolls over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha’s face remained completely blank as he studied the scrolls, then carefully rolled them up.

“Get up,” he commanded the old youkai quietly. The other man’s face took on a pained expression but he obeyed. The courtier sneered gleefully.

“Follow me,” Inuyasha ordered, turning away and walking back to the demon Lord, who had been waiting to find out what was happening.

They came to a stop a few meters from him and Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru.

“This man,” he announced loudly enough to be heard by everyone. “Has something he wants to present to you.”

There were gasps from the gathered crowd; a peasant approaching the king was traditionally unheard of. The most outraged were the courtiers. The old man looked stunned as Inuyasha handed the scrolls back to him.

He shuffled forward nervously and with shaking hands, offered up the scrolls to the king.

“I was a mere boy, working in the palace when my Lord was born,” he said keeping his eyes on the floor and his head bowed. “But it is a night I remember all too well and now that these old hands are too weak to work in the farm, I created this. I know it is not worthy to be seen by your majesty...”

Sesshoumaru reached out and took the scrolls and carefully unrolled them.

It was a story painted on a series of rice papers. The scenes showed a snow storm raging around the palace at night. There was a picture of a huge dog howling to the moon and a woman with a small, white bundle in her arms. Even in a simple white dress and plain, undone hair, his mother’s figure was unmistakable. The baby in her arms was painted swathed in white cloths. Its face was painted in excruciating detail with dull gold eyes and a crescent moon on its forehead.

Sesshoumaru rolled up the scrolls.

“Winter came earlier than expected that year,” the old man reminisced, forgetting himself for a moment, “As did my prince. The castle was buried in snow and I was privileged to wait on Tsukiko-sama.”

Pin-drop silence greeted these words and the old man started, suddenly realising he’d said too much. He bowed low in apology.

He was startled to feel a strong clawed hand on his back and looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing beside him.

“These will be displayed every year on this day at the feast, along with the finest creations.” Sesshoumaru decreed. The old man looked up at him, speechless.

“What do you do, ouji-san?” the demon Lord asked.

“He’s an artist, but he worked as a farmer all his life,” the boy replied in his stead when it became apparent that the old man was too stunned to speak.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, hiding his amusement. “And you, boy? What are you?”

The youkai blushed and looked down. “I- I paint a little too but nowhere as good as grandpa.”

“You will both stay at castle and you will learn from him if he finds you worthy,” Sesshoumaru ordered.

The boy grinned and bowed low in gratitude, along with his grandfather who had tears running down his cheeks, as the crowed, mostly the commoners, applauded thunderously.

The courtier watched with furious eyes as his presents were cast negligently into the side lines, not even bestowed a second glance by the king.

___________________________________________________________________________

The day ended with a lavish feast, thrown by the castle for all the subjects in the kingdom who cared to attend it. Every person was served the same exquisite food, regardless of station or position. The only indication of the social standing of the gathered youkai was the seating arrangement; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha occupied the seats of highest honor, followed by the courtiers, the merchants, and finally, the peasants. Slaves and retainers knelt appropriately behind their masters.

The only thing conspicuous by its absence was sake. There was not a single drop of wine or sake or any other form of alcohol at the celebration. One of Sesshoumaru’s first decrees after coming to power had been to abolish the substance from his kingdom. Any complaint of any person in the West using it met with swift and decisive punishment. It wasn’t a quiet transition; nobles and rich men protested insistently about the unfairness of the order and the king’s needless tyranny. But Sesshoumaru would stand for no disobedience and the kingdom gradually came to flourish with people no longer having alcohol to run to in times of trouble.

At the end of the feast, after every person had been fed, the remaining food would be packed up and sent with whomsoever wished to take it. The peasants mainly leapt at this chance to have their heart’s content of food they would never otherwise get the chance to even taste. By the time the castle was empty of its guests again, it would also be empty of food; no morsel would be allowed to go to waste.

It was towards the end of the evening, when the royal pair mingled with the guests as they prepared to leave, that Sesshoumaru discreetly disappeared from the crowd for a few moments, leaving a frustrated Inuyasha to deal with simpering socialites and sycophantic merchants.

___________________________________________________________________________

 “My Lord, you realise the implications of the mark on Inuyasha-sama?” Minoru asked, pacing agitatedly in his office, scrolls scattered over his desk. Outside the window behind his desk, a crescent moon was rising in the sky.

The demon Lord stood staring out the window of the young healer’s office; he had rightly interpreted the pointed glance the healer had shot him as he left and returned to his office without Inuyasha.

“Do not think me so ignorant as to not be aware of the consequences of my actions, Minoru,” Sesshoumaru answered curtly, back towards the bear demon. “Inuyasha must not know of this.”

Minoru almost whimpered from the dark, stormy youki that was beginning to permeate the room. He may have been an excellent healer but he was still young. “Inuyasha-sama has been nothing but loyal –”

“Do not speak of things you do not understand,” Sesshoumaru snarled, turning furiously on him. “I will take care of my mate. The rest is not your concern.”

“It is my concern if I am to look after Inuyasha-sama and your child’s health,” Minoru answered, bravely beating back his instinctive fear. “It can be dangerous at the best of times and with Inuyasha-sama pregnant, he won’t –”

“He will be fine,” Sesshoumaru said, in the implacable tone someone who was used to being unquestioningly obeyed. “I will not let harm come to Inuyasha.”

Minoru stopped to stare at him in disbelief. “But the mark! Forgive me if I speak out of turn but I am not sure that even your majesty is aware of the full impact of –”

The look on Sesshoumaru’s face when he met the bear demon’s eyes stopped Minoru cold. Predatory golden eyes flashed with something Minoru hadn’t thought he’d ever see in the ice king Sesshoumaru. He stepped back and bowed, showing his submission to the angry youkai.

“As my Lord commands.”

That night was the first time Inuyasha took the concoction with the herbs sent by Minoru, and Sesshoumaru took him under the moonlight.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of November when Inuyasha first bolted out of bed to throw up. A visit to the healer’s confirmed it; he was pregnant.

___________________________________________________________________________

 **A/N:** I thought it would be appropriate that Sesshoumaru was born at the end of autumn and beginning of winter.

Please review and tell me what you think ^.^


End file.
